


You do?

by Dracohasmycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Indian Harry Potter, Light Angst, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracohasmycat/pseuds/Dracohasmycat
Summary: Harry accidentally finds an engagement ring in Draco's dresser drawer. It's not what he thinks.





	You do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parkkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkkate/gifts), [decanthrope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decanthrope/gifts).



> For Kate. It was while rereading her amazing stories that I finally decided to post something. I am incredibly grateful to her for her fics and her existence in this world  
> She is a pure gift and I love her.  
> And for decanthrope for being a wonderful human who I can always ramble to. Without her I would have never started writing any of my ideas down.  
> This is unbeta'd and quickly thrown together. An idea that just wouldnt leave me so I wrote it out. Nothing but fluff. Pure ridiculous fluff.

Muggle London was such a large, strange place, but Pansy was adamant that she found the perfect ring for Millicent and no wizarding shops sold it. Draco still wasnt sure why he agreed to come with her, or why she even needed him there if she was so sure about it.  
As Draco asked her just what he was needed for she sighed deeply and said, "I've told you already Draco, since you've been with Potter you know the muggle world way more than I do. Plus I don't understand their money at all." 

"So glad I could be of assistance then." Draco deadpanned as they finally found the small jewelry store they were looking for. 

Pansy gave him a hard look which softened at whatever it was she saw in his eyes. "Draco, you don't have to be so hard on your-"

Draco cut her off there. "Don't even say it Pans."  
"But Draco it's not as if Potter isn't ever going to want to get married."

"Oh I'm sure of that, but you're delusional if you think he would ever want to marry me." Draco really didn't like where this conversation was going. It always left him feeling depressed and tired. Ever since Pansy had decided to propose to Millicent she has done nothing but talk about weddings and marriage and Draco finally broke down and said Harry would never want to marry him. 

"But you want to marry him don't you." Pansy asked after she bought the ring and they walked back to appiration point. Her eyes were soft and searching and Draco hated how it made him feel. 

Vulnerable and small he answered, "Of course I do Pans, I want to spend the rest of my life with him. But we dont need to be married to do that, not to mention I dont think Harry would want to ever be a part of the Malfoy family."  
****  
Draco apperated back to his and Harry's flat and called out to see if Harry was home. Finding the place empty he went to their bedroom and put Pansy's ring in his top drawer where he hoped it wouldnt be misplaced or lost somehow. She asked him to keep it at his flat because she didnt trust her and Millicent's cat not to find it and eat it. "Please Draco, you know how Mrs. Norris ll is, she gets into everything, especially important things."

Why they named their cat after Mrs. Norris he will never know, because honestly he is too afraid to ask. Going into the kitchen to start dinner he puts Pansy and her cat out of his mind.

Harry gets home just as Draco is adding the onions and garlic to the olive oil for their keema minced lamb. It's one of Harry's favorite Indian dishes and has the added bonus of being really easy to make. 

"Smells great, thank you for cooking. I promise tonight is my last day I'm staying over at the ministry." Harry tilted his head up and kissed Draco quickly before going to change out of his robes.

As the garlic and onion cooked in the pan a bit of hot oil popped and landed on Draco's hand. "Ouch, Merlin I hate it when that happens. Harry, can you bring me some of that burn potion I have in my dresser drawer?" Draco called out as he ran his hand under cold water. He never fails to burn himself when he cooks with oil. He can brew perfect potions all day without any problems but burns himself with simple cooking. Turning the heat down he adds the ginger, chillies, masala, and a little bit of coriander before adding the lamb.

Harry heard the sizzling and the pop of the oil and knew Draco was going to burn him self like he always does. Before Draco asks Harry moves towards Draco's dresser to get his burn potion. Opening the top drawer he reaches in to grab the small bottle but his attention is grabbed by the small velvet box next to it. Burn potion forgotten, Harry pulls out the box and looks at it with wide eyes that are suddenly wet. It feels like time has stopped, as if the only thing moving is the blood rapidly flowing through his veins from his increased heart rate. He can't believe it, Draco is going to propose to him? But oh no, he's completely ruined it by finding the ring hasn't he? Harry notices his hands are shaking and sets the ring box down. Draco is going to kill him, but Draco is the one who asked Harry to get his burn potion. He knows he keeps that in his dresser so why would he ask Harry to get the potion where he has the ring hidden? Maybe, Draco wanted Harry to find the ring. That doesnt seem like something Draco would do though. 

In the kitchen waiting on Harry to bring out his burn potion Draco finishes dinner and sets the table. He's getting a bit impatient how long does it take to grab a potion and bring it out here? Checking that the oven and all of the burners are off Draco goes to their room to see what's taking Harry so long. He stops at the door and watches as Harry shakily sets Pansy's ring box on top of the dresser. That man must really need to eat something if he's getting shakey like that. Draco is just about to say as much until he notices the look on Harry's face.

He looks shocked, and curiously misty eyed. It's the same look Harry had when Mrs. Weasley gave Draco a Weasley jumper their first Christmas together. 

Harry looks happy, immensely so. That's when it hits Draco like the Night Bus. Harry thinks the ring is for him. Draco hadn't mentioned to Harry that he was keeping the ring for Pansy. The fact that he has it safely tucked in his dresser drawer where he keeps most of his important things, it's no wonder Harry came to that conclusion. 

Just then Harry seems to come out of the trance he was in and sees Draco. "Oh no. Draco I- I'm sorry. I didnt mean to find it, but it- it was right next to your burn potion!" He was almost out of breath by the time he finished explaining. 

"Harry it's okay, that's Pansy's ring."

"Pansy's." Harry looked at Draco in shock and even if he tried there wouldnt have been any way to mask the hurt look in his eyes. "What do you mean it's Pansy's?" Harry was shaking again, the windows in the bedroom started to rattle in their frames. 

Draco took a cautious step into the room and approached Harry how one would a wild animal. "Pansy bought it today for Millicent. She asked me to keep it here for her." 

Harry noticeably deflated and the uncontrolled magic around them dissipated. He looked relieved yet disappointed and Draco couldn't let himself hope it was for the reasons he was thinking.

"Hey," Draco took Harry by the hand and led him to sit on their bed. "Did you think I was going to propose to Pansy?" He couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice, it was too unreal. 

Before he could think about what he was saying Harry snorted and mumbled, "no, not Pansy." Harry looked at Draco in a searching way and sighed. "I wasn't thinking clearly, I'm a bit embarrassed for how I reacted."

Draco was stuck on the "not Pansy" Harry had voiced. He wonders if Harry even knows he said that out loud. An overwhelming feeling of hope was starting to take over Draco and his stomach felt like it was going to fly away without him. "Who did you think the ring was for?" 

Harry looks at Draco with the small smile still on his face and takes a deep breath. "Me." 

"I see. But you looked so happy when you were looking at it."

"Well yeah." Harry laughs. "I was surprised, and couldnt believe it. Then I was terrified you were going to be upset that I ruined it by finding the ring."

"Harry, are you saying you would marry me?"  
"Are you proposing to me?"

"Do you want me to?" 

Draco feels a bit like he might be sick, just a few short hours ago he was telling Pansy Harry would never want to marry him. Now here they are, Harry seeing the ring and looking as happy as ever and asking Draco if he's proposing. 

"I mean, er, well..." Harry stammers out. 

Draco tries to sound indifferent but he can hear how croaky his voice is when he cuts Harry off. "It's okay Harry, I understand. It's what I've been telling Pansy these past few weeks, you wouldnt ever want to be tied to the Malfoy name or family so you could never want to- " 

"But I do want to!" Harry says loudly and in a rush, interrupting Draco. His eyes are wide and he's breathing heavily. Draco looks back at him in shock. He knows he needs to pick his jaw up off the floor but he can't seem to move. 

His heart feels like it's in his throat and his eyes are starting to sting. He finally manages to say something and he barely recognizes his own voice. "You do?"

Harry leans over and wipes a tear off Draco's cheek. He has that misty eyed look again and he is really smiling now. His eyes are crinkled and Draco can see the dimple in his cheek.

"I do." Harry says, and presses their lips together. It takes Draco awhile to come back to himself so he can kiss Harry back. Draco doesnt know if the kiss lasts a few seconds or a few life times but he is panting when Harry pulls back from him. 

Draco is in a daze, or in shock. He isn't sure, but he's pretty positive this feeling he has isn't healthy. It feels as if his heart is swelling inside his chest, and he doesnt think he can speak without more tears spilling out of his eyes. Harry is holding his hand now and is still smiling his radiant smile. Draco clears his throat a few times and blinks away his tears before attempting to talk. 

"Did we just become engaged?" 

Harry looks amused. Amused and happy. "Well you haven't actually asked me yet."

The cheeky bastard. "I dont have a ring for you."

"So, we can pick them out together."

"You really want this Harry?"

"Of course I do. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want everyone to know it."

Draco can't help it, he really can't and he tries not to, but he can feel the tears on his cheeks as he starts to cry. "I want that too Harry."

Harry wipes his own tears away this time and laughs. "Then ask me already you emotional git!" 

Draco smirks and starts to stand up to move off the bed. 

"Where are you- oh..."

Harry looks down at Draco in wonder his smile is gone but it's still in his eyes. He's looking at Draco as though he's committing all of this to memory. Draco knows he is, he wants to be able to watch this moment in his pensieve to make sure it actually happened, and to make sure he doesnt miss a minute of the look on Harry's face. 

"Harry, will you marry me?"

A smile quickly spreads across Harry's face as he hauls Draco up off his knee and kisses him again. "Yes! Yes of course I will marry you Draco."

Draco pushes Harry back on to the bed deepening the kiss, completely forgetting about dinner and Draco's small burn.

Two days later at lunch with Pansy, Draco tells her of his and Harry's engagement. It takes all of her strength not to say, I told you so. Still Draco can see the words written all over her face, but he's too happy to get annoyed over it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is the first fic I've ever done. (Besides the little bdsm Umbridge one on tumblr, inspired by the brilliant decanthrope )
> 
> I'm on tumblr under the same name.


End file.
